Episode 920 (20th October 1969)
Plot Stan is disappointed when the Turpins' scales show that he has put on two pounds and watches in jealousy as Cyril eats a fried breakfast. Dot moves in with Elsie but she feels guilty about the way she treated Walter. Minnie feels ashamed about the suggestion she put in the box for the outing and wants it removed but Emily refuses. Stan has a homemade "Turkish bath". Dot gets impatient with a customer at work as her mind is on Walter. Elsie sends her home. Stan and Betty make plans to meet at Fatties Anonymous. Arthur Walker agrees to mind the Rovers on the night of Jack's regimental reunion. Emily starts to read out the contents of the suggestions box but all of them are jokes. Furious, she resigns from organising the trip and Ena refuses to take her place. Betty talks her round. She announces a trip to the Lake District on Sunday week to everyone's approval. Dot rings Elsie to bring some bags home for her that she left behind. Ena takes a reluctant Minnie to Miami Modes to buy a new hat for the outing. Arthur rings to say he can't mind the pub after all. Jack refuses to give up his reunion. Hilda follows Stan as he goes out. Minnie takes an age to choose a hat and the store has to close. At the weigh-in, Stan is two pounds over his last weight and is asked to tender his resignation from the club. Hilda listens from the doorway and is touched to hear him say he was doing it for his wife. Cyril tells Betty he likes her as she is and he doesn't want her slimming any more. Emily considers making Albert coach marshal. Len leaves for Leeds. Jack writes to Annie to say she can't go on her Licenced Victuallers' do. Elsie tries to take the bags out of work but is stopped for a random check by Mr Greaves, the security officer. He finds some unpaid dresses in one of the bags and rings for the manager. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant Guest cast *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Security Officer - Robin Wentworth *Weight Watching Instructor - Margot Lawson *Mrs Dobbs - Jessie Robins Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop - Back room *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon, staff entrance and security office *Health Centre - Hall and reception Notes *Last appearance of Len Fairclough until 15th December 1969 as Granada Television suspended Peter Adamson for two months without pay to force him to deal with his alcoholism. *Dot Greenhalgh mentions the occasion when Walter "clobbered" Steve Tanner. This references the events in Episode 671 (22nd May 1967). *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,250,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1969 episodes